1. Field of the Invention
The present invention disclosed herein relates to clamps, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an apparatus and method for clamping mitered corners (or miter joints).
2. Brief Description of Related Art
In fabricating picture frames and the like, in which the ends of adjacent frame members are mitered to form corners, it is generally desirable to minimize or entirely avoid making marks on the portions of the frame that are in view when the frame is hung on a wall. Thus, the mitered corners in many such assemblies are fastened with glue rather than with nails, which must be driven in from the outside edges of the joint members and are thereafter visible when the frame is hung on a wall.
As is well known, miter clamps are used to hold the abutting surfaces of a glued miter joint tightly together while the glue sets. For best results, the compressive joining force exerted by such clamps should be sustained and act in a direction perpendicular to the abutting surfaces which form the joint line. In addition, the frame members must be firmly held in position to prevent slipping with respect to each other during the time the glue is setting.
Traditional methods used to join mitered corners often require complex clamp devices that are generally heavy, bulky, and expensive to manufacture.
Other methods that are used to join and fasten mitered corners involve the use of plastic inserts called “thumbnails” or “wedges.” Such plastic inserts are installed into cavities at the back of the mitered corners to tether ends of the frame sections together. Before these types of inserts can be installed, however, all ends of the frame sections must be machined to create necessary cavities before installation. Not only does this involve another operational step to the process of framing, it also requires specialized equipment that is rather expensive.
To this end, a need exists for an improved clamp for clamping and joining miter joints or mitered corners. It is to such an apparatus and method that the inventive concepts disclosed and claimed herein are directed.